


This is who I am

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Pronouns, They/Them, blaine anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson enby, blaine is enby!!, non-binary blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaine has finally figured out who they are. Now Blaine just has to worry about telling their parents who they are.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	This is who I am

**Author's Note:**

> blaine is non-binary!!  
> they/them pronouns obvi

Blaine always knew they were _different_. They always knew that they were different from other kids. For starters, Blaine always felt uncomfortable when people would refer to them as "He" or "Him", They didnt exactly know why they had felt that way and Blaine thought the feeling would soon cease to exist. Except, It never did. Blaine didnt feel like a boy but what made it extra confusing is that they didnt feel like a girl either, They didnt feel like anything in particular--They just felt like Blaine. For sure Blaine knew they weren't transgender, that's just not how they felt. They could never fully explain it and every time they tried to the words would become jumbled and it seemed as if they couldn't grasp what they truly felt or wanted to say. For a while, Blaine had just repressed the feeling and tried to be what some would consider 'normal'. That was until they had a talk with their boyfriend, Kurt. Though Blaine couldn't exactly put what they were feeling into an understandable sentence, somehow, Kurt understood anyways. Kurt told Blaine about this thing called 'non-binary'. Though Kurt only gave a vague definition of the term, he told Blaine that they should take time to do some research on their own and see if the term fit what they were feeling, and so...Blaine decided that night to search the internet for every piece of information on 'non-binary'. Whatever could make Blaine understand who they were. 

Through Blaine's research, they found something that made them feel safe: **"Non-binary or genderqueer is a spectrum of gender identities that are not exclusively masculine or feminine—identities that are outside the gender binary."** _'Outside the gender-binary'_ Blaine thought. Finally, for the first time in what seemed like forever, they had found something that they felt they could relate to, something that finally made sense to them. Through this, Blaine found out about 'They/Them' Pronouns and decided to see how they felt. Blaine began to speak out-loud in their room (no-one was home anyways). Blaine repeated things referring to themself but swapped out 'He/Him' for 'They/Them'. "Blaine went to the grocery store and _they_ got their favourite ice-cream" or "Blaine and _their_ boy-friend went to breadsticks last night" among many other things. Using 'They/Them' made Blaine feel something they hadn't felt in a while, comfortable. 

The next day, Blaine informed everyone in glee club that they would like to go by 'They/Them' pronouns. It was the scariest thing they'd ever done but it DID feel like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. Blaine was accepted by everyone with open arms (Sam, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes etc.). None of them even asked further questions, all they knew was that it made Blaine feel more comfortable and they didnt need to question that.

Now, It's been 10 months using 'They/Them' pronouns and Blaine felt better than they ever did. Finally understanding themself made everything much better. But, one thing still DID make Blaine uneasy. Neither Blaine's mother nor father knew of their pronouns and proceeded to call them by 'He/Him' pronouns which did make Blaine extremely uncomfortable. Blaine still contemplated telling them for a while, Blaine just didnt know how their Father would take it. He wasn't the most accepting person when Blaine came out as gay, in fact, Blaine's father had called them a heavy amount of slurs the night they did come out. Though, Blaine's father did eventually become used to the fact that Blaine was gay. He didnt apologize for what he had said that night though, Blaine still often thought about that. Nevertheless, Blaine felt that it was time to tell their parents about who they truly were. 

Pam Anderson had divorced Blaine's father when Blaine was about 10 years old. The family still had yearly dinners together though, just something to make they sure they don't all drift into their own world. This dinner, the family would be accompanied by Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother, who wasn't in town often due to his busy work schedule. Blaine felt that this was the perfect time to tell them all together. They all sat at the table participating in small talk and sharing laughs with each other, Blaine looked down at their plate unsure of when to speak up. Blaine decided that they had might as well just get it over with, it wasn't like their answers were going to be different after they finished their meal. Blaine cleared their throat speaking up "Um, I have something--I'd like to um...tell everyone." Blaine found it hard to get the words out as a huge lump built in their throat.

"What is it, sweetie" Pam smiled looking up at Blaine. Pam had always been accepting of Blaine ever since they came out as gay. She never judged them and loved them unconditionally through anything. 

"Yeah, say it," Cooper said with the same smug look he always carried with him everywhere.

Blaine's father didnt say anything though, all he did was stop eating and look up at Blaine who he sat across from awaiting a response. 

"This took a lot of self-discovery. I finally know who I am-" Blaine began but halted thinking of what to say next

"Just spit it out," Cooper said growing impatient. 

Blaine rolled their eyes at Cooper and began again "Like I was saying, this took a lot of self-discovery and I will answer any and all question you all have about it. But, I'm non-binary and would like you all to use 'they/them' pronouns when referring to me" Blaine blurted out all at once. They looked up and were met by many blank stares.

'What does that mean, non-binary?" Todd Anderson asked Blaine. Blaine was happy that their father hadn't said anything insulting to them like he did last time. Perhaps he had changed.

"If it makes Blaine feel comfortable then I don't think we should question anything Todd, I love you, Blaine," Pam said giving Blaine a warm smile.

Blaine smiled at their mother and then spoke up again "Thanks, mom. It's completely fine to have questions dad, I was expecting that. Basically, Non-Binary is a whole spectrum of gender identities that aren't exactly masculine OR feminine, yes, there are more than two genders. For me personally, I've never felt male or female and it makes me uncomfortable when you all use 'He/Him' pronouns for me when I know I'm not a boy. I'm not a girl either but I am on the Non-binary spectrum and I'm not quite a girl or a boy. I would love it if you all would use 'they/them' when referring to me now because that is who i am and it makes me feel one-hundred per cent more comfortable." 

Cooper smiled "Oh- I get it now, Of course, Blaine, anything to make you feel comfortable. Love you." Blaine smiled back and mouthed 'I Love you' to him. Blaine was fearful because their father was yet to speak on what they had said.

"I Love you, Blaine. You will always be my child and I will always love you unconditionally, I've told you that before." Pam said

"I love you too, Mom" Blaine smiled.

The last person to speak up was Blaine's father, before speaking he had taken a sip of his wine that was placed before him "Yknow what Blaine, I never really got it when you told me you were gay and I'm sorry for lashing out on you that night, you don't deserve that. After all, you can't help who you are, right. I think I've grown a lot since then and I can honestly say that I accept you. I may not fully understand all this more than two genders and non-binary stuff _yet_ but, I will. I love you and I shouldn't let a petty thing ruin the relationship I have with my S-child." Todd corrected himself and made sure he didnt use the term 'son'. He really _was_ trying to be better and understand Blaine more, and he would soon enough. It would take some research and speaking to Blaine personally but he was willing to do it, he didnt want Blaine and him to become like him and his father. Todd smiled at Blaine showing that he accepted them.

Blaine was speechless. That was the very last response they were expecting from their father but Blaine was happy the two had come such a long way and couldn't wait to start a new healthy and understanding relationship with their father.


End file.
